Feliz Cumpleaños
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: Reto por petición de Alba para su primo David que hoy cumple muchos años xD ¡FELICIDADES! Resumen: Foxy llega a EEUU para ver Royal Rumble y más de un regalo le llegará para su cumpleaños. Chris Jericho x OC


Foxy bajó del avión con ganas de saltar y gritar a diestro y siniestro, pero viendo que se encontraba en pleno aeropuerto estadounidense no era plan de dar mucho el cante. Pasó por la aduana donde dijo al policía que comprobó su pasaporte que su viaje era por placer.

"_No hay placer más infinito que ver Royal Rumble en un buen sitio" _pensó

Fue al hotel donde había reservado una habitación y marchó enseguida hacia el estadio donde se celebraba el evento. Sería un viaje rápido. Vería Royal Rumble, intentaría colarse en el backstage para conseguir algunos autógrafos de sus wrestlers favoritas e iría al hotel para dormir y irse al aeropuerto a la mañana siguiente para volver a Madrid.

Se acomodó la bufanda de listones de colores y se metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros negros. Llevaba un buen chaquetón pero a pesar de eso el viento era bastante frío y le calaba hasta los huesos.

Se puso en la cola donde los pequeños fans que había delante suya iban ataviados cuales peq… Bueno, iban vestidos como Rey Mysterio. Agradeció que el peinado que tenía le tapara un ojo para que no se le notara cuando los puso en blanco por los gritos que pegaban y pareciera simplemente bizco.

Agradeció al cielo cuando entraron y se libraron del calor. Se sentó en su asiento enumerado y esperó a los combates. Tras el dark match de Kofi Kingston y Ted Dibiase (donde Foxy consiguió autógrafos de ellos cuando se retiraron al vestuario) fue el combate de John Cena vs JBL.

Foxy pilló un autógrafo de HBK pues estaba justo delante suya y otro de Cena cuando salió de allí victorioso.

- Lo siento picha, pero es que me das repelús. – le dijo en español a JBL cuando pasó por su lado

Tras el combate de las divas dieron 15 minutos de descanso. Foxy aguantó el aire hasta que se quedó pálido y fue entonces cuando se levantó y le pidió al de seguridad ir al baño.

Al principio se negó, pero al verlo tan blanco temió de que se le fuera a desmayar allí mismo así que lo dejó en la puerta.

Se entretuvo haciendo las pertinentes necesidades y cuando el pasillo estuvo desierto se fue hacia donde estaban los luchadores. Fue fácil encontrarlos, solo tuvo que seguir el olor a sudor y esparadrapo.

Allí se hizo fotos con Beth Fénix, Shane Mcmahon, The Great Khali, Kane, Undertaker (que a Foxy le sorprendió que fuera tan sociable) Edge y Orton….

No veía a su luchador preferido y no quería quedarse mucho allí vaya a ser que el de seguridad le descubriera. Se dio la vuelta y cuando dobló una esquina se dio de bruces con él.

- Chris Jericho. – dijo Foxy atónito

Este sonrió

- El mismo. – dijo

Foxy inmediatamente le dio la libreta que llevaba para que le firmara un autógrafo. Le sorprendieron dos cosas de Jericho. Que estuviera tan bueno en persona y que fuera tan bajito, a pesar de todo: Foxy le sacaba tres cabezas a Jericho.

Se hizo una foto con él y decidió decirle algo para quedarse tranquilo:

- Estás como un queso.

Chris abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y se sonrojó un poco. Aunque no tanto como Foxy cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

- Gracias… - murmuró Chris con modestia

Foxy asintió y nervioso y tras despedirse retomó su camino a las gradas.

- Joder con el emo… - oyó decir a Chris

Foxy se dio la vuelta casi mecánicamente y se plantó frente a Chris. Aprovechó para encararle con dos motivos de peso: porque le encantaban los ojos del rubio y porque el era más alto.

- No soy un puto emo. – le replicó

Chris se mojó los labios sin apartar la vista del moreno.

- Pero pensé… Por tu peinado… - intentó explicarse

- Pensaste mal. – le espetó Foxy ofendido, vale que Y2J fuera su superestrella pero odiaba que le dijeron emo cuando simplemente se peinaba igual.

Foxy se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse hacia su asiento cuando una mano le rodeó la muñeca. Foxy pensó en tirar fuerte y soltar el agarre para huir de nuevo a las gradas pensando que era el de seguridad pero al darse la vuelta y comprobar que era Jericho quien lo detenía un rubor subió a sus mejillas.

- Déjame que te compense mi error invitándote a una cerveza. – le dijo sin pensar. – Aún me queda una hora y media para salir pues ganaré el Rumble, tenemos tiempo. – explicó

Foxy le miró expectante sin creerse lo que le decía.

- Pero yo… Yo no soy nadie y tú eres… - murmuró

- Soy Christopher Irvine, encantado. – le dijo cogiéndole la mano y estrechándosela - ¿Y tú eres…?

- Foxy. – se presentó el susodicho

- Venga, acéptame esa cerveza… Que te he faltado el respeto… - pidió Chris

- Va… Vale… - murmuró Foxy aún sin dar crédito a lo que le estaba pasando

Chris le dirigió una sonrisa que derritió a Foxy y ambos salieron de allí.

- Bueno… Y… ¿Eres de esta ciudad? – preguntó mientras se dirigían hacia un bar

- No. Yo soy de España. – respondió Foxy

- ¿Eres español? – preguntó Chris atónito

- Sí… ¿Por…? – murmuró Foxy

- Hablas muy bien inglés… - le dijo –Yo… Me gustan los churros grandes. – dijo en un intento de hablar español

Foxy le miró con una ceja alzada y rompió a reír. Chris le miró sonrojado.

- Perdón… - se disculpó Foxy – Pero… Es que has dicho algo muy divertido… - rió – Además de que tienes un acento que…

- Jo no te metas conmigo, no se español. – murmuró Chris disfrutando de la sonrisa de Foxy.

- Lo siento. – repitió Foxy acariciándole con una mano la cara al rubio, cuando se dio cuenta la apartó rápidamente sonrojándose un poco.

Chris se acarició el rostro y esbozó una sonrisa.

- Tienes las manos suaves tú… - le dijo

Foxy miró hacia otro lado.

- Tú estás recién afeitado. – le dijo

Siguieron hablando de cosas poco importantes mientras bebían. Foxy flipaba en colores pues no se creía que estuviera bebiéndose una cerveza con aquel que consideraba el Dios de la lucha por dos cosas: porque era guapo y porque luchaba bien.

- Bueno y… ¿Qué haces aquí tan lejos? – preguntó Chris. – O sea, el PPV creo que lo puedes ver por el satélite en tu país… ¿Cómo que has venido aquí?

- Mañana es mi cumpleaños. Mis padres y mi prima menor me hicieron este regalo. – explicó Foxy sonriendo

Chris se quedó mirando aquella dentadura tan perfecta.

- Un buen regalo entonces, ¿no? – preguntó Chris

- Muy buen regalo. – afirmó Foxy

- ¿Y cuando te vas?

- Mañana por la mañana. Solo vine para ver el PPV.

- ¿No verás la ciudad? – preguntó Chris con esperanzas

Foxy negó con la cabeza y le dio un sorbo a su botella de cerveza que tenía entre las manos. Chris lo miraba atentamente, apenado. No quería que el muchacho se fuera tan pronto… Quería conocerle mejor… Foxy sonrió y propuso algo que deseaba hacer.

- ¿Puedo besarte? – preguntó

Chris se atragantó con su cerveza, cuando se recuperó miró fijamente a Foxy.

- Es que… Me gustas mucho y esa de una de sus mis fantasías contigo… Besar tus labios., ya se que eres hetero pero… No sé… - murmuró Foxy sonrojándose cada vez más. – Da igual, perdón…

- ¿Perdón por qué? – preguntó Chris mirándole con una ceja alzada

- Por la proposición que te he hecho… - murmuró Foxy mirándole de reojo

- No he respondido. – le dijo Chris, Foxy lo miró con una ceja alzada – Será un regalo de cumpleaños, pero empieza tu que yo… - murmuró y cerró los ojos

Foxy dejó el botellín de cerveza en la barra y miró el rostro de Chris.

"_Joder… Esto tiene que ser un puto sueño." _pensó

Posó una mano en la mejilla, ante la reacción Chris apretó más los ojos y los labios. Foxy tomó aire.

"_No me iré de aquí sin mi regalo" _pensó

Acercó el rostro y dejó sus labios sobre los del wrestler. Foxy estaba en la misma gloria y Chris… Bueno los pensamientos de Chris corrían por su mente sin dejarle nada claro. Aún seguía con los labios apretados

Al poco, Foxy movió la cabeza hacia atrás para retirarse pero una mano se apoyó en su nuca y así lo retuvo. Chris apoyó la mano allí evitando que el chaval se retirara y así continuó el beso. Aflojó los labios y fue entonces cuando Foxy pudo disfrutar de verdad de los labios de Chris, los poseyó con facilidad y averiguó lo tiernos que eran.

Chris inclinó la cabeza hacia delante y con la lengua pidió permiso para poder entrar en la boca de Foxy. Este cedió y dejó que su lengua jugara con la de Chris como si de un pulso se tratase.

El camarero miraba la escena con interés y apartó la vista cuando ellos se separaron. Ambos desviaron la vista y la centraron en sus respectivas bebidas.

- Wow… - murmuró Foxy tocándose los labios

Chris se sentía nervioso, tenía un revoloteo tan agradable en el estómago que…

- ¿Tienes la libreta esa que llevabas…? – le preguntó

Foxy se la entregó. Chris abrió una página en blanco y apuntó una dirección y un número de una habitación.

- Ese es la dirección del hotel donde estoy y ese mi número de habitación. Cuando acabe el PPV ven… Por favor… - pidió entregándole de nuevo la libreta y levantándose mientras pagaba la roda

- Estás… ¿Seguro? – preguntó Foxy mirando la libreta como si mira un tesoro recién pescado

- Claro. – le dijo Chris y se fue

Foxy, aún con la impresión en el cuerpo, fue de nuevo al estadio. Allí terminó de ver el show donde Chris le dedicó una sonrisita cuando se subía al poste tras haber ganado Royal Rumble.

Salió de allí y dio una vuelta, hizo tiempo para que Chris pudiera llegar al hotel y eso, en cuanto vio el autobús marcharse, decidió ir hasta allí andando.

Foxy frenó ante la habitación de hotel de Chris y se balanceó sobre sus pies. Cuando llamó numerosas dudas le asaltaron en su cabeza.

_"¿Y si le interpreté mal? ¿Y si es una broma? Bueno Foxy, sea lo que sea hay que a…"_ pensó, pero sus pensamientos se vieron cortados cuando Chris le abrió la puerta con tan solo unos bóxers apretados puestos.

- Ave María purísima y Cristo del Gran Poder. – exclamó Foxy en voz alta y en español

- ¿Ein? – le preguntó Chris sin entender

- Nada, nada. – murmuró Foxy ya en inglés – Es que estás muy… Muy sexy. – continuó

Chris se sonrojó un poco y lo dejó pasar a la habitación.

- Tú si que eres sexy. – le dijo

Foxy se sonrojó y miró la habitación. La luz que tenía era escasa porque provenían de unas velas que había sobre una mesa, estas acompañaban a una cena improvisada. La cama tenía un atuendo para la ocasión, las sábanas eran de un rojo granate y parecían estar recién cambiadas. Divisó una caja de condones sobre una de las mesitas de noche.

Foxy suspiró con tranquilidad (sabía que esa "cita" era real y con unos fines claros) y nerviosismo (¿estaría a la altura?).

- Perdona que te reciba así… - le sobresaltó Chris – Pero me acabo de duchar.

"_Con ese cuerpo puedes recibirme las veces que quieras rubio." _Pensó Foxy

- No pasa nada. – le respondió sonriendo

Chris asintió y se metió en el baño para terminar de vestirse. Sabía que la ropa le iba a durar menos que un caramelo en la puerta de un colegio, pero veía de mala educación comer en ropa interior. Aunque eso a Foxy lo le a fuera importar.

Salió del baño con unos vaqueros y una camiseta que promocionaba a su propio grupo de música.

- ¿Por qué todo te sienta tan bien? – le preguntó Foxy al verlo, este no se había movido, seguía en el centro de la habitación sin saber que hacer.

- No creas… La minifalda siempre se me arruga por los muslos. – bromeó el rubio

Foxy rió.

- Siéntate. – pidió Chris señalando a la silla que había justo enfrente de la que se iba a sentar él

Foxy dejó la mochila que llevaba pegada a la pared que había tras sí y se sentó.

- Perdona la improvisada cena, pero este hotel no es que de mucho de sí en poco tiempo. – intentó explicar Chris al mirar la escasa comida de los platos.

- La intención es lo que cuenta… - le dijo Foxy – Y yo se tu intención. – añadió

Chris se puso muy rojo.

- Ostras… - murmuró Foxy cayendo en la cuenta de que lo que dijo podía interpretarse con dobles intenciones – O sea… Que me refería a que lo hacías por hacerme disfrutar… - Chris se sonrojó más – Para que disfrutemos los dos… Joe para… - siguió intentando arreglarlo, pero como no le salían las palabras de lo nervioso que estaba, atacó la cena.

Chris rió por la cara que había puesto su acompañante, pero hizo lo mismo que el y se puso a cenar. Durante esta, apenas hablaron lo que se dirigían más eran miradas furtivas. Además de que no hablaban por otros motivos, Foxy no lo hacía porque estaba nervioso por lo que pudiera pasar tras la cena, Chris no estaba nervioso, pero no dejaba de mirar embobado al español.

Tras la cena se sentaron en la cama mirando a algún punto fijo de la pared que tenían enfrente.

"_Que vergüenza madre…" _pensó Foxy _"¿Dará él el primer paso? ¿O lo doy yo?"_

Chris le miró y sin apartar sus ojos de los de Foxy: le besó con suavidad. Se acomodaron en las almohadas donde Foxy quedó debajo de Chris. Este repartió besos por los labios de Foxy, las mejillas, la barbilla, el cuello…

Cuando llegó allí Foxy gimió de placer y el vello de le erizó. Chris rió.

- He encontrado tu punto débil… - le dijo

Foxy murmuró algo que no se entendió, le quitó la camiseta e intercambió posiciones. Comenzó a besarle todo el pecho, se entretuvo en los pezones mordiéndolos y logrando así que se pusieran erectos. Cuando le hundió la lengua en el ombligo, Chris emitió un gemido de placer y elevó las caderas.

Esta vez: fue Foxy quien rió.

- Creo que yo encontré el tuyo… - susurró

Chris sonrió y cogió la mano derecha de Foxy poniéndola sobre su entre pierna. Este dejó la mano allí un momento, pero al poco apretó un poco el bulto de los vaqueros haciendo que aumentara notablemente.

- Amm… - gimió Chris subiendo un poco más las caderas

Foxy se rió. Le desabrochó el cinturón con lentitud al igual que hizo con los pantalones. Se los quitó poco a poco y por fin lo dejó desnudo.

- Mmm… Juguetona pero grande… - comentó en español

- ¿Ahmsg…? – murmuró Chris en un gemido

Foxy no contestó y lamió el glande para luego ir haciéndole la felación con más lentitud. Al poco, antes de que Chris pudiera correrse Foxy se separó.

- Ey… - se quejó Chris

- Sigo vestido… - advirtió Foxy sonriendo con picardía

Chris sonrió, se puso de rodillas en la cama y le quitó la camiseta a Foxy observándole el buen cuerpo que tenía, no era muy marcado por el gimnasio, simplemente estaba bien formado gracias a que practicaba deporte.

Chris le besó y mordisqueó con suavidad la tripa dejando marcas de saliva allá donde pasaba la lengua. Le quitó el pantalón y los calzoncillos dejando ver una hermosa erección.

La cogió con su mano derecha y comenzó a moverla de arriba abajo, haciendo que en cada movimiento Foxy gimiera de placer.

Cuando estuvo apunto de correrse, detuvo las manos de Chris agarrándolas.

Chris le miró interrogante, pero Foxy solo lo besó.

- Creo que quiero pasar a más. – informó dándose la vuelta

Chris lo entendió rápida mente. Alcanzó la caja de condones, se puso uno y dilató a Foxy con sus dedos.

Por fin metió su miembro con un ligero balanceo para no causar daños. Foxy gruñó bajito pero enseguida comenzó a gemir pidiendo a gritos que Chris lo hiciera con más velocidad.

Este le hizo caso, fue entrando y saliendo, balanceándose y notando como sus cuerpos encajaban cuales piezas de un puzzle. Besaba el cuello de Foxy cosa que dejaba más placer en él, además de que notaba el aliento en su oído y ese aliento lo ponía más aún.

Juntos llegaron al orgasmo y a la vez se corrieron llenando aquella habitación de gemidos incontenibles.

Chris se salió de Foxy, se quitó el condón y lo dejó por ahí. Luego se tumbó al lado de Foxy que estaba como él: agotado.

- Feliz cumpleaños… - susurró Chris

Foxy se dio media vuelta y juntó sus labios con los del rubio.

- Gracias… - respondió

Y ambos se quedaron dormidos


End file.
